Rainbow Magic:My Version
by Feebolt456
Summary: My version of Rainbow Magic:Now with less bland as toast characters! Think of it as an alternate universe of sorts.


In Fairyland,most of the fairies are in their beds. All is quiet...

But not silent.

At the castle,the alpha team of five royal guards were on guard duty,deciding earlier to take turns being awake and looking out for anything suspicious. It was Ashton's turn,and he had his magic hammer in both hands,looking for any signs of danger with a cocky smile on his face.

In town,the cats ran around the buildings,followed by two fairies in dark clothes with a black cat in between the two.

One of the fairies wore a loose-fitting,dark gray t-shirt that was too big for her and loose black jeans,her bare feet running across the pavement. She had a confident smirk on her face,her short black hair moving about her in the wind. Her wings,on her back,were both rosy pink and white and pointed.

The other fairy wore tighter-fitting clothing. She wore a grey cardigan and light blue skinny jeans,her feet in black knee-high buckled boots. She had a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck,her blue-tinted and pointed wings down and behind her back as she ran behind her cat and the first fairy.

The cats and the first fairy dashed around a toadstool house skillfully,but the second fairy didn't watch where she was going,and bumped so hard into the toadstool house that the water on its roof fell onto the fairy, soaking her instantly.

"Um,Catie?" A voice said. The first fairy,Catie,and the little cat peeked out from behind the toadstool house,looking at the second fairy. The second fairy,soaking wet,looked at the two and smiled,embarrased. "Do you have a dry towel?"

Catie put her hand over her mouth,hiding her laughter. "We'll see that I have one at home," She said between giggles.

A dark and curly haired,dark skinned fairy flew into view. She had light grey streaks in her hair,using her pale green-tinted wings to keep herself in the air. She wore a purple short-sleeved cardigan over a white long-sleeved shirt,a lilac ruffled skirt over light green leggings. The fairy waved to Catie and the second fairy,and they both waved back.

Suddenly,out of nowhere,an icy blue person holding up an icicle-shaped wand surrounded by goblins appeared in the center of the Town Square,close to where the three fairies and cat were.

The goblins were all wearing t-shirts and shorts,but all of them had differences,either in clothing,physical stuff,or both. Some of them had clothing n them besides t-shirts and shorts,others didn't. All of them had long,green,pointy noses,big green feet,and most had a stature similar to a child's.

The person in the center had icy blue skin and wore clothing that was various shades of blue and one shade of white. His light blue cape was lined with what looked like white fur,and had sleeves in which the person put his arms in.

The fairy who was flying flew out of sight,and the other two fairies darted into the shadows,with the cat running away.

The person,Jack Frost,started whispering to the goblins,saying,"You all know what to do."

The goblins nodded,smiling,then ran off,saying,"We'll make you proud,father!"

Jack Frost smiled as he waved to his goblins. "I know you will."

Jack Frost's smile faded when he heard a thud. When he turned around he saw two fairies in the shadows;one that was on the ground and another that looked at her with a face that said,"You tripped over air? Really?"

Jack Frost waved to the two fairies,smiling. "Good evening!" He said,catching the two fairies' attention. "It's a lovely night,isn't it?"

"However,I can't let you two stay here. Fairyland is going to be in trouble very soon,and I don't want you two to get hurt!"

The two fairies looked confused.

"Don't worry,though. I assure you will have plenty of hospitality and be safe."

Jack Frost started concentrating,his icicle-shaped wand glowing a light blue and sparkling. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the two fairies,saying,

"Eltsac eci ot tropelet!"

Jack Frost's wand glowed even brighter,and before the two fairies could run,they were enwrapped in light blue magic coming from Jack Frost's wand and disappeared into thin air.

Jack Frost frowned. He didn't think he would be using magic so soon. He hoped that he still had the ability of doing magic once everyone got where he was.

Meanwhile,one of the goblins entered the house of Crystal,one of the Weather Fairies and the owner of Doodle's Snow Feather. Inside,Crystal's home had snow and ice indoors,and the goblin,who had rushed in without thinking,slipped and nearly fell on the ice. He decided to be more careful after that,even though he knew he could handle falling on a patch of ice. He WAS super tough,after all.

The temperature,aside from the ice and snow,was cool more than cold,and the color scheme was white and blue,the atmosphere feeling calm for some reason. There were stairs leading to many rooms,and many pictures involving Crystal and other fairies doing stuff together and just being friends. Strangely enough,there were goblins in almost every picture,and the goblin smiled while looking at them. He felt bad about taking the Snow Feather from Crystal,but his father was counting on him. The goblin had to go through many rooms before he found Crystal's bedroom,which is where he expected the Snow Feather to be.

Crystal's bedroom was in the same color as the rest of the house,and the only things in there were a dresser,a desk and a chair next to it,a bed,many pictures of Crystal and her friends,gifts from her friends

-and the Snow Feather,which was behind one of the photos on the desk. The goblin grabbed the feather and was about to get out of there when,unbeknownst to him,the feather sent a signal through magic to Crystal,telling her that it was being taken withut permission,as all of Doodle's feathers do when such a thing occurs. Immediately,Crystal woke up and saw the goblin leaving with her feather.

"George? Hey,wait!" She said,running after him. Said goblin(who was George,by the way),once he saw Crystal running after him,shifted into a sprint.

"Why are you stealing the feather?"Crystal called to George. "You know how important it is to both Fairyland and the human world!"

"I'll explain later!" George said.

Meanwhile,the other goblins had been caught as well,and were all running towards Jack Frost,who was preparing a spell. His wand was glowing light blue and was sparkling,and he raised his wand,focusing on everyone except the two fairies he had met earlier and saying,

"Eltsac eci ot enoyreve trop-"

Jack Frost's eyes flew open as he heard screams of fear and horror. Fairies were being pulled into a giant tornado,with some fairies trying to help and others trying to run away,all of them trying to avoid being sucked in. The alpha team of royal guards were there,too,drawn to the recent commotion of events and were trying to get fairies away from the tornado and clear the area.

Jack Frost's hand flew to his mouth in horror. He didn't think that danger would come so fast! He had to hurry,or else everyone would be sucked into the tornado or be in even more danger!

He started focusing on the spell again.

"Eltsac eci ot enoyreve tropelet!"

After he said the spell,fairies were enwrapped in light blue magic and disappeared into thin air.


End file.
